The Darkness Within
by DreamMaker from Torchwood
Summary: This is pretty much AU thoughout all HP books! Full summary inside!
1. Is it the beginningor the end?

The Darkness Within

HP fanfiction

Drama/Angst/Mystery

Rating: Rated 'T' for some mature scenes, language, and violence

Pairing: OC/OC

Disclaimer: Hello, this is DreamMaker from Torchwood, and here's my newest ff which I'm writing with my bestie for life, who shall remain nameless at the time! This is going to be at least a trilogy in the making about Kayty Black, Gabriel Snape, their friends, the unknown and 'dangerous' protectors, and a new threat that they face. Enjoy! It's going to be in Kayty's PoV unless noted otherwise. Oh and I own nothing that is recognized!

Chapter 1: Is it the beginning...or the end?

As I stood here on the platform whose train would wisk me away to my 4th year at Hogwarts, my mind and thoughts drifted to Gabriel. _Ooohh Gabriel, why oh why did they have to punish you for what your dad did? I miss you so much and I just need your advice no matter how snarky it was. I never wanted to admit it, not to anyone, but the truth is, Gabriel, I loved you! Yes, I know we grew up together despite the initial despair from your father, I'd say both our fathers, but I'd be lying. Even though we were best friends-still are-_My thoughts were cut off by a wispy fluff of blonde and _black;_ hair announcing the arrival of my best friend, who's a female, Claire Riley Smythe. I took a few moments to look my friend over. Her hair was blonde and black, the black being a new dye job and was in a flippy short cut. Her caramel eyes were even more caramel by the contacts she had just got. She was wearing her trademark outfit: an oversized hoodie, leggings, and converse slip-ons.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you Kayty?" my cousin, Miley Anna Black asked me. Miley had inherited the metamorphagus powers from the black side of the family and today she had teal hair and silver eyes. For clothing she wore a bright tye-dyed cami, brown velvet pants and orange sneakers. Weird, yes, but its Miley and this sense of _style _suits her.

"No, I-mean who is it I'm thinking about?" My cousin and my bestie looked at each other and looked at me and in one voice said "Gabriel". Caught off guard I answered but I was in a stupor when I said, "Yeah, I am, I mean he's supposed to be a 6th year not have been in a grave for the past 2 years!" Saying that vehemently, I turned around and ran smack dab into my cousin Draco.

"Not a very graceful people, are they, the blacks?" Dray spit out at me, helping me up none the less. He could see the tears in my eyes and decided to comment on it. "Awww are we missing ickle Gabriel?" I turned around and then _bam _I neatly hit him with a _chipotera, _a bat-bogey hex. How _dare_ you Dray how dare you! Gabriel stuck his neck out for you more times than not and now that's he's in a grave rotting because of Uncle Luci and his cronies you go and talk about him as though he wasn't your best friend. I know that you were horrified at what you saw and witnessed so be the bigger person and tell ole' Luci off." With that Claire, Miley, and I walked onto the train, well Claire and Miley walked, I was stomping more than I was walking. We got to 'our' compartment and sat down, with me taking my anger and sadness and frustration out on the red velvety comforting bench, Miley and Claire came over and sat beside me on each side.

"Jeez, just what did Dray say?" they remarked in that eerie way that they have. For whatever reason I started sobbing and by sobbing I meant _sobbing. _I can't believe it, I mean honestly, I was _there _when the Deatheaters were _torturing _him in ways that a normal human mind should never have to fathom; and did I cry when I heard his _agonized _screams? No, not one tear fell. When I was at his memorial and funeral, once again, not _one_ tear was shed. Even after 2 years since then not once have I cried or anything of that sort, but when my sometimes prick of a cousin acts like Gabriel's' death meant _nothing _to him I'm crying Niagara Falls and I'm shaking with the horrible memories that are my last of him. My best friend and crush was dead and it took me 2 years for me to just let it all out. So, when my dad and daddy came into our compartment that's how they found us: Miley, with her hair now a color resembling orange-brown, on my left; me, in the middle with my white cami tear-stained and my nose running from crying so much; and Claire, with her blonde-black wispy hair on my face, on my right and the both of them had some tearstains on their shirts. I noticed the 2 of them quietly standing there and I pushed away from the two girls muttering what was supposed to be "I'm okay", wiped my nose with the sleeve of my black and green velour hoodie, and used the spell _purgo _clean off my hoodie and cami as well as the two girls' shirts. Getting into my matching black velvet with emerald green stripes messenger bag and retrieved my midnight blue diary with the feathery midnight blue pen that matched and started writing in my diary with my same cursive handwriting that I use on assignments or in my diaries:

The Hogwarts Express

11:30 in the morning hours on September 1, 1994

Compartment…whatever

Dearest Diary,

Ya' know I should really name you or something like that…how about Emily? Good, now that we've got that covered, I'm writing in you for the first time in 2 years…since Gabriel died really. I just don't totally know what my feelings and thoughts about that are. I should, I mean honestly, Gabriel has been my best friend since we were something like…okay I take that back, Gabriel and I have been best friends since we were in diapers or since I was at any rate. When he came here to start his Hogwarts experience and I stood there on the platform watching albeit tearfully as my best and pretty much only friend boarded a train that would take him far away from me. Here's what happened on the platform that September morning in the year 1990:

After being guided through the platform by Daddy I looked around me in awe. Right straight in front of me was a huge scarlet train with golden amber letters spelling out 'Hogwarts Express'. Wispy and thin grey smoke curled out of the top of the shiny iron-black smoke holder. The train itself looked like it had 30 or more cars attached all the same bright scarlet color of the engine. There was a row of windows whose edges were a shining black in a curly design. All around us were loads of people in a variety of shapes, colors, and sizes. Some were older people and dressed in the typical wizarding robes that could be seen at Diagon Alley, these people were obviously the parents and the supervising teachers. A majority of the crowd though was younger and dressed in muggle, wizarding, and even mixes in between. The feeling I had was the same as when I stepped into Diagon Alley for the first time. I was bumped into from behind, turning around I looked up and saw the graceful face of Gabriel. Smiling down at me he asked "You going to miss me, little one?" I grinned at his name for me before answering, "Me, miss you never!" The sadness on my face spoke other words of a different nature. By now the shrill bell could be heard and he went to the train but turned around and came back over to me. He stood about an inch away for a second before grasping me in a hug that is uniquely Gabriel. After a bit he kissed my forehead and against my smooth creamy forehead the words "Always remember frog kisses." And with that he left.

Oh I still remember the smell of his oversized quidditch jersey. He smelled like a bit like the kitchen at Spinners End: a mixture of potions, eggs, and spices; but also of the excitement of a student at his first day of school, and weirdly enough like taco chips and chocolate cake mix. Well, we're at Hogwarts and I had best get my uniform on and put you away.

Good-bye for now Emily,

Kayty Aaliyah Black

Well, there ya' have it, the first official chapter of The Darkness Within! RR&E!


	2. A shocking start of term feast

Disclaimer: Once again I, DreamMaker, own nothing except Kayty and half the credit for the plot! Although if I could own any fanship I would SO own JANTO or Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones to ye mere mortals not being ever faithful to the wonderful tear jerking episodes of the second best BBC TV show, only behind Doctor Who!

Chapter 2: A Shocking start of term feast- Kayty's PoV

I walked into the Great Hall still flanked by Miley and Claire. On impulse and out of habit I looked at the staff table and was subtly surprised to see the professors were the same as last year, the ones I had to worry about at any rate...but wait no! There was a newbie, looks a bit young to be an actual professor so he must be an apprentice. He had black hair that was at the nape of his neck if appearances really are everything. It was only when he lifted his head to look at me that I recognized him...ice blue met my green-grey...and before I knew it I screamed a word that I hadn't used much in the past 2 years "GABRIEL!?" For being clear across the Great Hall and then some, he was there in front of me..._I can't breathe because right here in front of me is Gabriel Alesander Snape, who was thought to be dead. Wait, but how, I saw him tortured and killed; it's definitely him though he still smells of taco chips and chocolate cake mix and then-_a resounding _**slap**_ could be heard throughout as a silent hushed awe fell over the crowd. A bright pink handprint stood out on Gabriel's cheek where I slapped him. We looked at each other and then I did something that surprised everyone-me included-and looking into the ice blue eyes that I had loved for years and I kissed him. The most surprising thing though was that he kissed me back! For 5 minutes, while the WHOLE of Hogwarts looked on we kissed, or so I was told by Miley later but oh it was pure bliss. When the need for air became inevitable we slowly parted and the look in Gabriel's eye was something I had never seen but would want to see forever. The look in his eyes said follows me and sure enough there I was being dragged out of the Great Hall by Gabriel Snape.

~THE GREAT HALL SNAPES POV~

Well, this ought to be an _interesting_ night. I mean, Kayty Black will be setting her eyes upon my son who was presumed dead, but wasn't or isn't due to a brilliant potion, for the first time in over 2 years. Well, the students are coming in and ah yes there's Kayty, followed by her friends, Claire and Miley, I think their names are. Now, Kayty looks up at the staff table, the surprise evident on her face, and after a moment she screamed my sons' name. For being quite a distance apart he was in front of her awful quick, Merlin looks like I might be getting Kayty as a daughter-in-law. They stood in a stare-down of sorts before _**slap**_ she had slapped him. After a minutes pause she stood on tiptoes a bit and kissed my son, Gabriel Alesander Snape, clear on the lips. As expected as this was, by all of us professors, a collective gasp could be heard none the less. However shocked we might be feeling we watched in a morbid sense of curiosity I mean honestly, the daughter of _Sirius Orion Black_ and _Severus Tobias Snape_ kissing, the idea was absurd, but apparently it wasn't that absurd seeing as to the spectacle in front of our eyes. Oh wait, where did those two go? Oh, it's nothing Gabriel just dragged Kayty out of the hall...wait what am I saying, we won't be seeing them tonight! *shudders* on second thought, that idea that notion is something that I would be most welcome to oblviate from my mind*shudders again*


End file.
